


Yoko Likes Big Boobs

by AlexxaSick



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Masturbation, May the Merry Month of Masturbation Anon Fic Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote a couple of drabbles for the [May, the Merry Month of Masturbation Anon Fic Meme] :D I'm re-posting now</p>
    </blockquote>





	Yoko Likes Big Boobs

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a couple of drabbles for the [May, the Merry Month of Masturbation Anon Fic Meme] :D I'm re-posting now

She was working with the staff from the magazine, so she wasn’t impossibly thin like the models and actresses they usually worked with on their shows. Her tanned skin said that she enjoyed the outdoors and that was good, but what really got his attention was the way her blouse wrapped around her breasts, dangerously low on her chest, threatening to let them out, yet decent enough to not be tacky.

  
She leaned forward to explain something to Murakami and Yoko couldn’t tear his eyes away from them. He could see her bra was white with laces and a small bow in the middle from where he was standing, and turned away suspiciously when she stood up smiling at his band mate. Ryo was thinking the same thing; he noticed when he tried to keep his eyes from the woman.

She walked to Yasu to give him some directions, and while her attention was centered on the other idol, Yokoyama took the opportunity to look directly at that part of her body again. This time he noticed that the air conditioner was making her nipples stand out, she shifted covering herself with the folder she had in her hands, and when Yoko looked up he realized that he’d been discovered.

He turned away and Ryo laughed. He laughed a little nervously because Yoko had been caught and he hadn’t. The taller idol glared at him aware that something was stirring in his pants, and he crossed his leg to hide his condition. Reaching over to take whatever manga Subaru left behind while working on his individual photo shoot.

He kept glancing at her as she talked to Ohkura, until she forgot to cover herself and he could see the nubs hard against the fabric.

It probably wasn’t that arousing, but today was one of those days. One where you felt sex crawl down your skin with every brush of your clothes, and people you usually wouldn’t touch unless you were wearing protective gloves seemed attractive as hell. He was hard and his individual photo shoot was just after Maru’s, who was now getting ready after Subaru returned.

  
Yoko walked to the bathroom and locked the door, feeling the urgency to take care of his needs, as he unbuckled the belt of his costume and took hold of his dick, he started to stroke it up and down. He needed to be quick, so he could skip ‘foreplay’ if you can call it that when you do it by yourself.

  
He thought that it would be nice to press his face to the cleft of her cleavage, feel the warm skin against his lips at first. Then he’d want to grab them in his hands and squeeze slowly until she gasped without taking his face off her.

  
He imagined how the hard pebbles of her nipples would feel against his palms, and how he’d like to rub her and trap her nipples between his middle and ring finger and squeeze again, before starting to kiss the skin. Big boobs where the best, natural boobs felt softer than fake ones, plus natural one’s had bigger areolas and he liked them, he liked to lick and take little bites until the girl was panting.

  
He liked how he was able to put his cock between them when they were big enough, with some lotion as lubricant he would slide it up and down in there and if she got creative enough she would stick her tongue out and receive the head on her mouth every time he went forward.

  
He realized then, when the pressure in his lower stomach was strong and the excitement peaked that if he didn’t do something he was going to stain his costume, so he grabbed a whole bunch of toilet paper to catch his come as he continued to stroke himself until he released.

  
He panted a little while inside the bathroom until a knock on the door made him come back to reality; he finished cleaning himself and put his pants back in place. He washed his hands and hoped his cheeks weren’t too flushed. Ryo was smirking at him when he opened. “Pig” he said knowingly. Yoko ignored him and sat with a sated smile on his face while waiting for his turn.


End file.
